Machine Type Communications (MTC), or Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications, is expanding rapidly. MTC (or M2M) is a form of communication that involves one or more entities that do not necessarily require human interaction. MTC devices include meters, sensors, healthcare devices, cars, smart phones, road security, and other consumer electronic devices. Since machines are excellent at routine and well-defined tasks that require a constant level of attention and machines can react to inputs very quickly, MTC devices allow people to avoid dull and repetitious work.